


The Chronicles of Saphael Smut

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: This is the place where my random smutty thoughts live. A mixture of different universes. Some chapters will be in the same universe as others and some won't. Just enjoy the Saphael smut okay. Lots of kinky stuff to come. Won't update often only when a smutty idea pops up in my head.





	The Chronicles of Saphael Smut

Raphael paced around the small living room in his and Simon’s dorm. The Latino was livid. He had been waiting for Simon for hours. It was 3am and his nerdy roommate hadn’t returned yet. Raphael knew Simon was going out with Clary and Izzy tonight, but he hadn’t known Jace was going to be there. Raphael was scrolling through snapchat, he definitely was not stalking Simon, and he saw Jace on Izzy’s snapchat story.

 

Raphael hated Jace’s guts he was always flirting with Simon. Simon would show up to every football game to support Raphael. After every game Simon would wait for Raphael by the bleachers, but for the past season Jace has been wedging his way in between Simon and Raphael. The blond jock would walk with them to their dorm and he had ended up sleeping on their futon one too many times for Raphael’s liking.

 

Raphael and Simon were both sophomores in college and they had been roommates for the past two years. At first Raphael couldn’t stand Simon and he couldn’t wait to be roommates with someone else when the next semester came along. But as time passed the nerd grew on Raphael. The Latino soon found himself craving to hear Simon’s voice. To have him nearby.

 

Raphael had been losing his mind for hours. He knew had no right to be jealous or so possessive over Simon, but he was. He was beyond jealous as he sat on the futon trying to calm himself down. The jock decided to drink a couple of beers to get the edge off.

 

It was 3:45am when Raphael heard Simon struggling to open the door open. Raphael was slightly tipsy as he got up and opened the door. Simon froze in his spot as he looked up at Raphael slowly as he chuckled nervously, “Hey Rapha…” Simon looked like a hot mess. His hair was tousled the first 4 buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned exposing his toned chest.

 

Raphael was too busy checking Simon out to notice Jace standing to Simon’s right until the blond spoke up, “Hey can I crash-“ Raphael cut Jace off by grabbing Simon by the collar of his shirt and pulling the nerd into their dorm before he slammed the door in Jace’s face without saying a word. Raphael pushed Simon against the front door and pushed himself flush against the nerd, “You’ve been out for a while. I was worried.” Simon felt his breath hitch at Raphael’s proximity, “I- hmmmm!”

 

Raphael cut Simon off by crashing their lips together into a hot messy kiss. Simon melted into the kiss immediately as he wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck. The intensity of the kiss caused Simon’s glasses to ride up his nose a bit. The two didn’t have any intentions of stopping even as a drunk Jace knocked on the door, “Hey guys. You left me outside.” Raphael worked on the buttons on Simon’s shirt before he tossed it to the side. Simon clawed at Raphael’s t-shirt impatiently before the jock pulled his t-shirt off. The Latino hectically dropped to his knees as he pressed his mouth against Simon’s denim covered erection.

 

Simon’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. The nerd couldn’t believe this was happening. He had been crushing hard on Raphael the day he saw the Latino almost two years ago. Simon had never been so hard in his entire life. Raphael himself couldn’t believe that he was actually on his knees running his mouth around Simon’s clothed cock. The Latino had many, many, fantasies about being with Simon but he never thought the nerd would let him. But Simon was more than willing to give himself over to Raphael.

 

Simon arched his back as he banged his head against the door roughly as he moaned loudly, “Fuck Rapha!” On the other side of the door a drunk Jace stumbled away from the door as he whispered to himself, “Oh… they’re. Um. Wow.” Raphael unzipped Simon’s jeans as he pulled them off along with Simon’s batman boxers. Simon’s cock sprung free and Raphael moaned as Simon’s fat cock slapped against his cheek.

 

Raphael took Simon’s cock into his mouth desperately as he bobbed his head up and down Simon’s length. Simon used one hand to grab onto Raphael’s black curls as he used the other one to brace himself against the door as he screamed out, “Fuuuckkkk!” Raphael pulled off of Simon’s dick with a growl as Jace knocked on the door again, “Hey guys…” Raphael got up and moved Simon to the side by grabbing onto Simon’s cock as he opened the door hiding his nerdy roommate with the door.

 

Jace’s voice got caught in his throat when he came face to face with a shirtless Raphael sporting a very prominent hard on in his sweats. The Latino’s lips were plump and wet as he yelled at Jace, “I’m trying to suck Simon’s dick so could you go the fuck away!” Raphael didn’t wait for a response as he slammed the door in Jace’s face again.

 

Raphael shoved a panting Simon into a seating position on the futon before the Latino got on the floor as he spread Simon’s legs wide. Simon’s fists clenched onto the futon as Raphael ran his tongue up Simon’s inner thigh before he swallowed the nerd’s impressive length once again. Raphael hummed around Simon’s cock as he desperately sucked, licked, and slurped around the massive length as if his life depended on it. After a few minutes of getting the best blow job of his life, the first blow job of his life actually, Simon pulled Raphael off his cock as he breathed out, “I need you to fuck me. Right. Now.”

 

Raphael let out an animalistic growl as he picked Simon up off the futon and walked them into their room. The Latino threw Simon onto his bed as he went through his drawer trying to find lube. Raphael rummaged through the drawer quickly before he found his bottle of lube. Simon eyed Raphael’s boner as the Latino approached him. Simon moaned out, “Show me your cock Rapha.”

 

Raphael smirked as he pulled his sweats off revealing his eight-inch monster cock. Simon whined at the sight, “I want that inside me!” Raphael lubed up two fingers before he roughly shoved them into Simon’s waiting hole. Simon moaned out as Raphael growled, “That’s the plan baby.” Simon dragged his nails down Raphael’s back as he fucked himself on Raphael’s fingers, “More!” The fingers caused a burning sensation inside Simon. It was borderline painful… but Simon liked it. A lot.

 

Simon’s breath hitched beautifully as Raphael added a third finger. Raphael pumped his talented fingers into Simon with hectically desperate motions. After a few minutes Simon whined desperately at the need to feel Raphael’s cock inside him, “Rapha! Please! Just fuck me! NOW!” Raphael felt his chest tingle at Simon’s unabashed request to get fucked, “Your wish is my command.”

 

Raphael reached for a condom, but Simon grabbed his hand, “No. I don’t want anything between us. I’m clean. I know it because I’m a virgin.” Raphael hesitated at Simon’s confession, “Si… maybe we shouldn’t. We’ve both been drinking. I don’t want you to regret this. I don’t want to take advantage of you…”

 

Simon looked at Raphael with a lustful, hungry, look in his eyes as he spread his legs displaying his pink hole to the Latino, “I may be a little tipsy but I’ve been waiting for you to fuck this hole since the day you walked into my life.” Raphael felt his heat pool up in his chest as he stared at Simon in awe. Simon teased, “Are you going to make me yours or should I go get Jac- AHHHH”

 

Before the nerd could finish saying Jace’s name Raphael has shoved his entire length into Simon. Simon screamed out in pleasure. The Latino leaned over Simon and licked along Simon’s jaw until he got to the nerd’s ear to whisper, “Mine. Jace can’t have you. He can’t have this. No one can. You belong to me. Right baby? Your hole was made for my cock?” Simon’s breath hitched before he let out a broken whine that went straight to Raphael’s cock, “Yes! Rapha it’s all yours. I’m all yours.”

 

Simon closed his eyes as relished the feeling of Raphael’s massive cock inside of him, “I’ve been waiting for this so long. I’ve dreamed about this for so long. I never thought this would actually happen. I’m afraid if I open my eyes you’ll be gone and this all will just be another dream.” Raphael pulled his cock out of Simon’s hole till just his head was inside. The Latino placed a soft kiss on Simon’s lips before he thrusted into Simon causing the nerd eyes to open wide as the nerd screamed out in pleasure.

 

Raphael continued his slow pace of powerful thrusts hitting Simon’s prostate dead on as Simon continued to let out little whines and moans of approval as he clung onto Raphael for dear life. After a few blissful minutes Raphael flipped them over till Simon was straddling Raphael’s waist with the Latino’s cock still in his ass. Raphael thrusted his hips causing Simon’s breath to hitch, “Ride me.” Simon bit lip as adjusted his glasses on his face. The nerd leaned his hands on Raphael’s strong thighs as he opened his legs wider putting himself on display for Raphael. The Latino propped himself up on his elbow as he used one hand to caress Simon’s toned body.

 

The nerd began to ride Raphael’s dick with full gusto as he panted out a slew of curses, praises, and everything in between. When Raphael felt himself getting close he wrapped a hand around Simon cock and began milking the nerd’s impressive length. Simon immediately picked up his pace causing his thrusts to push his cock through Raphael’s hands even faster. In a matter of seconds Raphael was cumming inside of Simon and the feeling of Raphael’s warm cum filling up his hole pushed the nerd over the edge. Simon came all over Raphael’s toned torso.

 

Raphael’s phone began buzzing on the night table beside his bed. The Latino held onto Simon’s hips to prevent the nerd from getting off his dick, which was still rock hard, “Hey Mags what’s up? Oh… okay. Got it thanks… yup no problem.” Raphael rolled his eyes and tossed his phone across the room onto Simon’s bed. Simon, who had finally caught his breath, spoke up shyly, “What happened?”

 

Raphael pulled Simon down by his neck and placed a soft kiss on Simon’s lips before he responded, “Nothing much. Mags was just telling me that he heard us fucking from his room down the hall and that we should keep it down.” Simon’s eyes widened in shock, “WHAT!” Raphael smirked devilishly as he flipped them over till he was on top with his cock still inside the nerd, “It’s alright. Let them all hear. They should know who you belong to. Ready for round two baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated to this fic BUT STAKING CLAIM HAS OVER 10K HITS! The latest chapter got over 600 hits and the number keeps going up and I'm in absolute shock. I'm SO HAPPY! Also if you guys have any idea or smutty thoughts you want to see written out I'll definitely try to cook them up for you!


End file.
